


I Don't Care What I Am

by Kayleej_wn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Percy Jackson References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleej_wn/pseuds/Kayleej_wn
Summary: Nico gets back from training early finding Will in a very...intimate position.





	I Don't Care What I Am

I am so tired.

My shoulders are sore, my arms are sore, my legs are sore...everything is sore! I've been training for probably six hours straight and with Percy and Jason of all people. They just never run out of energy do they? But anyways, I'm heading back to my cabin for a nice shower and then a long, long nap.

When I opened the door I saw Wills shoes on the mat, it must be later than I thought it was if he was already done with the infirmary. Once I had toed off my shoes and hung up my jacket I made my way to the sleeping area of cabin 13. As I walked I was already half asleep but the scene I found when I opened the bedroom door had me wide awake instantly.

There, lying on the bed was Will, no shirt, no pants, no nothing. He was spread out in all his glory. His face was contorted into pure pleasure as he whispered my name, and I got this feeling I'd never experienced before. My eyes raked down his chest to his member which he was currently pumping in his hands. A shiver ran down his body and I gave out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

And then, just like that the magic stopped. Will had seen me and in a blink of an eye he pulled the sheets so to covered him all the way to his neck. The very little skin that was left in the open was covered in a dark blush as he tried to form coherent words. I could still see the outline of his erection through the sheets and it was driving me crazy.

Sure, we'd talked about this kind of stuff. We have been together for two years now and since we lived in the same cabin and shared a bed most nights it came up, but nothing ever happened. Don't get me wrong, Will was very, very attractive, but I was never really drawn to him in that way. I don't know what to call it, he said it was something like Asexual or something but I'm not sure. The only problem was, right now, I really, really wanted everything he had to offer.

"Nico! You're back early...um, this is kind of awkward." His hand made it's way behind his neck, it was something he did when ever he got nervous.

"Will, I know what I said and I know what we agreed on but...fuck can you pull that sheet down? Please?" I was basically begging him. I don't know why but I needed him. It was like there was a fire burning deep inside me pushing me towards him.

I met his eyes and at first he was a little confused, and then very self conscious as he slowly dragged the white clothe down over his chest. My eyes basically devowered his body and I saw a slit shiver run through him as I bit my lip. It was just so gods damned hot in here right now.

I moved closer and sat on the bed beside him. I didn't notice walking closer until I was here and I certainly wasn't going to complain. I slowly ran my hand over his chest and the most beautiful sound escaped his lips when my thumb brushed over his right nipple. A smirk slowly rose onto my lips and I couldn't help it. One of his hands came up and pulled lightly at the hair around the base of my neck, I don't know why but it felt so good. All of this just felt so fucking good.

Leaning over I caught his eye and silently asked if this was ok, his response was very vigorous nodding followed by soft whimper as I ran my lips along his neck. His noises were getting louder and louder and as they grew so did a little problem in my pants. When I ran my tongue over his collarbone, it was as if it was involuntary, but he bucked his hips up. His actions drew my attention and I couldn't muffle the growl from deep inside my throat when I saw the head of his member peaking out from the sheets.

Hands pulled me up to him for a desperate kiss and I moaned at his enthusiasm. I felt warm fingers make their way from my hips up under my shirt until I finally just ripped the suddenly annoying piece of cloth off. Our lips collided as soon as I was free and Will puled me further onto the bed before pushing me back so he was straddling my hips on top of me. Trails of sparks were left down my chest in the wake of his nimble finger as they explored every inch of skin. One finally lands on my right nipple and the most embarrassing sounds come out of my mouth but were muffled by Will's.

"W-we should probably talk about this b-before we can't stop." Will mumbled against my lips.

Soft pants was the only sound coming from each of us as we tried to get control of our selves.

"What...What do you want to talk about?" I asked, looking at the ceiling so I wouldn't just devour him. He pulled back a bit but stopped suddenly when he rubbed against my jeans in a certain way. His bare member aching.

"Well first," he gasped, trying to breath correctly "I thought you were asexual but uh, obviously not." Stating the obvious is one of his best areas.

"Will...I don't know what I am okay, but what I do know I that walking in and seeing you like that...fuck, it just made me feel things I've never really felt before and this is just so right. You're just so fucking gorgeous and..." Before my rant could go on too long Will pressed a soft kiss to my lips. It wasn't anything like before. That was needy, desperate but this was soft, loving. I couldn't decide which I loved more.

"How far are you wanting to go?" he asked.

Running my hands through his hair I pulled him towards me slightly so I could whisper in his ear, "As far as I can take you." 

I felt a surge of triumph when a shiver ran along his spin at my words.

"Ju-just tell me if you're not okay with something." The words had barely left his mouth before his hips started to grind down onto mine and his lips made a path down my neck.

The friction of Will rubbing against my pants was driving me absolutely crazy. It was just teasing, enough to keep me hooked but not enough to work with. But that coupled with Will sucking and licking at my collar bone was pushing me somewhere I'd never been before. After a few moments of my hips grinding back against his and my mouth deciding to make moan after moan I flipped us over. It seemed he had already undone my pants so getting out of them was a little easier, but still took too long.

I leaped back onto the son of Apollo clad in only my boxers, embarrassment not even considered because of the burning want, no need with in me.

"Is this okay? Please tell me this is okay." I pant, hovering above him, held up by my left hand as my right travels down across his chest and then rests an inch away from the prize. In the second Will takes to form words I admire the beauty I could call my own. His skin was tan from months in the sun, his six pack was mouth watering and his pecks were just fucking amazing. He had no scars along his chest or legs. I was the opposite from the countless battles I had fought. Killing while he was saving.

"Fu-fuck yes Nico, yes."

My fingers made their way around his shaft and the look on his face was beautiful. Eyebrows scrunched together, mouth open in a not-so-silent moan. I pumped my fingers like he had and watched in awe as his hands grasped at the bed sheets and he writhed, arching up into me. The sight along had me half way there. Where ever that is.

"Nicooo..." My eyes shot back up to his as my name escaped his lips like it had before. It felt so good, knowing I was the one to make such an amazing, beautiful, sexy god feel so good. His head thrown back, his hips bucking randomly. Everything because of me. It was one of the best feelings I've experienced.

In order to not to get lost in my own feelings I tried to focus on what my hand was doing. Twisting a little here, squeezing a little there, causing the body under me to shake with pleasure.

"Nico...Fuck Nico, I'm gonna come..."

His words spurred me on causing my efforts to increase tenfold. As my hand moved faster and faster I couldn't decide what to look at. His face, the expression of pure pleasure, his body, the way it was writhing and twisting, or his member, his red head twitching, ready to explode. I feel his thighs start clenching and his hips buck into my hand erratically. Leaning over I whisper in his ear, my voice deep and husky. 

"That feel good Will? Do I make you fell good?"

My words force moans out of his mouth as he nods his head frantically.

"Yes, fuck yes."

White hot stripes start coating my hand as Will's entire body convulses with pleasure, a loud and long moan coming from his lips. Memorized I keep moving my hand trying to prolong it, but eventually his limbs go limb. Slowly I pull my hand away, staring at the white liquid painted on my fingers.

Will begins to move, sitting up with shaky movements he grabs a few Kleenex from the night stand and begins to wipe off my hand. Collecting up all the milky liquid and trowing everything into the trash can.

"What was that?" I ask, still staring at my fingers.

"What was what? The sex or my cum?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and amusement.

"Your cum? And...well you tensed up and you moaned really loud and..." I shivered at the memory, my neglected cock whined.

"Have you never, touched yourself before?" Will asked, scooting closer to me.

This really confused me, of course I've touched myself. I mean it's impossible not to.

"Well, I've washed my hair and stuff like that." I look to him for more of an explanation. His eyes widen and I can almost see the gears turning in his head.

"No not like that, I mean...Like..." He trails off, trying to find the right words.

"Like what?" I ask shifting a little closer to him, curiouse.

He takes a deep breath as his eyes trail down my body, they linger on my boxers for a few second before he speaks.

"Like this."

In one moment three things happen, first thing was Will lips attaching them selves to my neck, sending my head back with a sigh. Second, was his hand trail down my chest, leaving shivers behind before finally resting on top of my boxers massaging over my bulge. Both his actions cause the third thing, me losing my mind. Sounds begin to fly from my mouth as I sink into what was happening, the feeling that was coursing through my veins.

"Fuck..." I gasped out as Will pulled my boxers down urgently, impatiently.

Lifting my hips up I helped him slide them down my legs and fling them to the side. Immediately he was back on me, one hand resting on the inside of my thigh, the other held him up above me.

"Nico is this Okay?" he asks, rubbing the inside of the leg, moving his hand closer to were it had been before, then sliding it back.

"Will, this is...this is better than okay." I pant out, lacing my hands in his hair and pulling him to my lips. A groan slips from him and I suck it up, desperate for everything he had. He pulled away making me whine but soon he was kissing his way down my neck, sucking and lick a trail across my collar bone towards my stomach. It took my pleasure filled brain a second to realize what he was doing and when he reached his destination I lost it. Him looking up at me through his lashes as he took my cock into his mouth sucking lightly, me with my hands tugging lightly at his hair as my breathing turned ragged. Hips bucking wildly as he bobbed his head, dragging his tongue along a vein on the side of my member. Only the base of my cock of left in the cold air but soon his hand was wrapped around it pumping at the same rhythm as his mouth and tongue. 

It didn't take long before I was almost screaming his name, twisting my fingers around and around in his hair as he swirled his tongue around and around. White heat started forming in my stomach and I could feel something coming, something I desperately wanted.

"Will, oh fuck Will some-something's happening." I choked out between gasps.

My back arched off the bed when the son of Apollo swiped his tongue along the slit on my head. Every thing he did was pushing me closer to an edge, I couldn't believe this amount of pleasure was possible. The heat was spreading across my skin and through my veins, blinding me. Everything came to a screaming crescendo, my muscle tightening and breathing stopped and all I did was glow for a few seconds. But slowly, gently, Will pulled me beck to reality, easing me out of the feeling with a few more tugs on my member.

"Damn you're loud." My boyfriend smiled up at me, his eyes light, loving.

"Shut up, so were you." I couldn't help the smile spread across my lips as I pulled him up, catching his lips in mine.


End file.
